gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2019/Jul-Sep/Announcements
July: Item/Sales Announcements 01 Get a brand new expression with Heated Thoughts! * - You know, Gaians, I do talk a lot, but it's part of my nature! I'm a very social kitten star, and it would be pretty strange for the life of every party to not talk, wouldn't it? I am the life of every party, after all! If you're like me and like being expressive, though, then I've got the perfect thing for you: speech bubbles! - - Summer's just getting warmed up, it's the perfect time to express some Heated Thoughts! Inside this chance item are a whole bunch of speech bubbles designed by Gaians like you, made for both human and paw bases using a Project Exclamation Ticket, so you're sure to find yourself with an expressive item that'll really have you talking! Get Heated Thoughts! Need some Gaia Cash? Stock up online or get instant Cash via PayPal, and it's never too late to sign up for Angel Subscription! You can also convert your unused retail gift cards into Gaia Cash with PayGarden! 01 Gaia Rewards Update: 24hr Limited Time update! * - 00 DAYS  12 HOURS  27 MINUTES  15 SECONDS Greetings, Gaians! I hope today finds you well. The month of June has been filled with a lot of good weather and moments here at Gaia, we're working hard and wrapping up more projects! You've all been passively earning stars while you spend your Gaia Cash, and we have a new update for you all! All of these rewards are visiting for a limited time, so be sure to grab them before 11:59 AM PDT on July 1st! Today, we have some new additions to Gaia Rewards that may remind you of a tier! You'll be able to find four rewards that hold chance items, and the more stars you have, the better the reward you'll be able to exchange for! Flashback Reward 1 contains 10 copies of Snowman's Special Delivery, while Flashback Reward 4 contains 10 copies of Snowman's Special Delivery, ABsuary, It's Raining Bara, and Hot Summer! So be sure to check it out and trade your stars in for these wonderful styles! - - Be sure to check all of the other wonderful things on the rewards page! Thank you again for your continuous support and we hope you enjoy earning all of these rewards with your purchases on Gaia! See all the Rewards! Learn More! Need some Gaia Cash? Stock up online or get instant Cash via PayPal, and it's never too late to sign up for Angel Subscription! You can also convert your unused retail gift cards into Gaia Cash with PayGarden! Learn more about this month's Gift! View your gaia rewards! 01 Get Seasonal Summer Break Styles with Cautious Catwalk! * - Salutations, Gaians! Summer is just around the corner and things are heating up! In a not too far away land, they're celebrating fashion week! We sat down with a couple of models to see their outfits and hear about their experiences! This summer break we're going to the catwalk and see what got these models so cautious, stop by and see the brand new items that may interest you today! This summer we are throwing it back to something you may be familiar with! In our early days, many of you supported Gaia's growth and collected gorgeous, limited-edition items to style your avatar! Today, we would like to bring back a taste of the past, but with new featured item sets, you're sure to enjoy this summer break! We would like to introduce to you Warning Signs and Always Alert! You'll be able to obtain these seasonal styles directly through the Summer Break Avatar Fashion page, where you can buy each set individually! There's no bundle this time around, so be sure to grab them before fashion week ends! Every purchase you make directly supports Gaia, and you'll be rewarded with Stars and tier points! Be sure to check them out before 11:59 PM PDT on July 3rd! - - We sat down with our first model and he said it's his first time on the runway! He reports that there were Warning Signs everywhere and he thought that he was at the wrong fashion house! Apparently, it was all part of his newest outfit which features a cool short cut, a lot of yellow tape that he just needs to WORK, a stylish jacket sure to inspire designers all season long and a lot of little accessories to adorn yourself in! - Our next model has been so excited to walk the catwalk all year! She stays Always Alert, but the truth is she's a shy girl who fell victim to the dangers of too much caffeine. All this coffee might be getting to her and affecting her nerves! She's worried she won't do this outfit justice! You be the judge! She's sporting some iconic twin tails, a loose tank top, and some sporty shoes! It's all coming together! With the cutest poses and final accessories, she's sure to rock the catwalk! With this summer break, visit these models during their fashion week and get inspired by their styles! Be sure to check out these gorgeous sets, packed with styles with these amazing deals! In the future, we hope to also provide new high-quality Premium Items for you to obtain directly via our upcoming Mobile App and new deals for Angel Supporters! We hope you enjoy this snippet of what seasonal wonders are to come! Get Your Summer Break Styles! Learn more about this month's Gift! View your gaia rewards! 01 New Weekly Deal Coupon where you can get 1500 bonus GCash! * - 06 DAYS  11 HOURS  58 MINUTES  56 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! We have a great coupon for you to take advantage of when you make purchases of Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! This coupon can only be applied to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card and must be activated by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. The Weekly Deal coupon can be redeemed until 11:59 PM PDT on July 8th with a purchase of $25 or more USD. This coupon can only be used ONCE until it expires and cannot be used with other coupons. Redeem this Weekly Deal coupon to receive an extra 1500 Gaia Cash with your purchase! That's a total bonus of 75% when combined with our current sale at the $25 USD level! You'll be able to receive a minimum of 50 stars with this purchase! Weekly Deal Coupon! 01 Get up to 80% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! Plus, if you are an Angel Supporter, you get an extra bonus when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 40% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 7:59 AM PDT on July 1st! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Subscriber! 01 The delicious Fruit Juice Bar is back! * - It may still be hot out, but the best part of the sun and warmth of summer lingering into fall is that it means that you can have all kinds of delicious things that maybe you'd pass up during colder seasons, you know what I mean, Gaians? So, I thought it'd be fun to get some of my favorite treats and have them out here in the shop for all of you for a little while! This time around, this delicious Fruit Juice Bar is still PACKED with tickets! Be sure to stop by and get yours before 11:59 AM PDT on July 1st, though, because after that I'm definitely gonna start having them all for myself! - - Stop by the Fruit Juice Bar for a tasty favorite! Give this chance item a go for a rare item from the past like Sticky Lulala, Marionette's Restrung Galaxy, Natural Lashes, Astros' bundle of fun, gnoc offs cold case, Infinitely Live My Day, Thousand Year Fox, Magellanic Cloud, or Stellar Evolution Makeover! If you have a particularly good trip and get a particularly tasty flavor, you might even end up with a Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus from 2015 or 2016, a Perfect Parcel, Baby Rainbow Ticket, Secret Ticket, Accessory License, Beautician License, Rhodonite Ticket, Project Chibi Lapis Ticket, Makeover Kit Ticket, Project Exclamation Ticket, Project Double Rainbow Ticket, Prism Ticket, Project Tie-Dye Ticket, Accessory License!, Gatcha Token Try Fruit Juice Bar! 01 Get up to 75% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! Plus, if you are an Angel Supporter, you get an extra bonus when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 35% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 3:59 PM PDT on July 1st! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Subscriber! 01 July's Angel Item is here: Vintage Latitude! * - Hello Gaians! I hope that you are all having a heavenly day so far! As you are all likely aware, it is the first day of the new month, and so I have the pleasure of sharing this month's Angel Item with you! Some Angel Subscribers may have already opened up their Sealed Angel Item box to discover it, but for those of you who haven't seen it yet, you can now stop by Cloud 9 for the duration of July to try out the delightful Vintage Latitude! Please do check it out! I hope you have a divine rest of your day~ - Visit Cloud 9! Become a subscriber! 01 See the new user-designed items now in La Victoire! * - Hey Gaians! You know, there's something pretty neat about gaming conventions and tournaments and stuff like that, because so many people get dressed up for them! I can't imagine getting dressed up to go sit down and watch other people play video games, but some of the costumes these people come up with are really great! They're not always as impressive as the costumes and cosplayers that the companies themselves bring to these conventions, but still great! Speaking of that, though, have you seen these new items in store yet? - Try Wisp-bear-y Fashions! - Try blooming onion! 01 Get a bundle of bright new items with Star Spangled Sale! * - Well, Gaians, I think I've finally decided what my adventure's going to be! It's going to involve lots of excitement in a very short time, and a whole lot of color! ...But I can't do it right now, because I've decided on fireworks! So, tonight I'm gonna set off a whole bunch of fireworks and see what happens! Actually, that's probably not the way to phrase it. I'm not just gonna set them all off at once! That would be mayhem! But I did get a lot of them and I am going to set them off a few at a time. Do you want to join me? I've got a whole bunch! For now though, I have these new bundles for all of you! - - Get your hands on the Star Spangled Sale and your inventory is guaranteed to explode with color! Whether you get a bundle of red, blue, or white fireworks, you'll also get a bundle of great items like Ancient Celestial Prince, Her Pure Marejesty, Easy Sadodere Victory, Sultry April Blush, Lux Aeterna Mercurio, Moth Goth Mystic, Deeply Enticing Buck, Divinely Yang, IceHeart Crystal, Sage of the Dragonflight, Pure Hidden Flaw, Ivory Arms Set, Faint Nobilibee, Hana's Express Letters, Armachina Exchange, Lavish Punch Bunny, or Sapphire Foxfire Bride! Star Spangled Sale! 01 Iced Latte is BACK ! * - You know, Gaians, for as much as I may pretend like it's not a big deal, I know that I've got a pretty hefty addiction to coffee. But, having said that, it helps me get up, it makes me cheerful and perky, and it's good at almost any time of day, any season of the year! Even when it's too hot out, you can just get a cold brew coffee or an iced latte, and it's all the joy of having coffee minus all the worries about the heat! If you'd be interested in sharing an Iced Latte with me, I've got them here at the shop, just be sure to get yours before 11:59 PM PDT on July 1st! - - Take a sip of an Iced Latte for a delectable favorite from the past! Try this chance item out for an item like Sweet Autumn Maiden, Topaz of the First Water, Forged in Ample Fire, Sweetheart Cat Calling, Vicious Dragon Kween Tresses, Classic Benevolent Yang, Classic Constant Evergreen, Opalescent Nekomancer, or Most Challenging Independent Date! That's not all, though! If your latte really hits the spot, you might even discover a rarity like a Rhodonite Ticket, Stylist License, Accessory License, or the Makeover Kit Ticket! - Unfortunately, the Flaired Up Ticket which can be traded in to inspire a design for a new Monthly Pledge Flair which can be shown off in the Forums, is currently not available. Keep checking back for more updates on when they are available in Iced Latte! Learn more about the new ticket here! Try an Iced Latte! 01 Sickly Sinister Sister has arrived in La Victoire! * - Good afternoon, Gaians! Happy July! I hate to be the bearer of bad news... but I think I've caught the summer flu! I'm not really sure how I got it, but I sure am tired. My runny nose is so unflattering that I've had people look at me then run away! I do have some good news though, it's someone's birthday today! We're having a mini celebration and hopefully, we'd have some cake! Come on by and celebrate with this outfit! - Get Sickly Sinister Sister! 01 Now discounted! Try Genception IV to get a great item! * - ...Hello Gaians. I'm here to show you a new chance item that we have at La Victoire, or at least I would be, except Jet thought it would be funny to hide it inside of boxes that have been packaged inside of other boxes...and then Jet got himself tangled up in the tape used to close the boxes. The back room of the store is covered in cardboard and tape and tufts of Jet's fur, so... *sigh* I'll have to get that cleaned up. For now, you're welcome to look at the chance item, but I need to take care of this mess. And I should probably get the rest of the tape off of Jet... AH I'M FREE NOW... Genception IV is back and the multipacks are now discounted 30% off and will be here in La Victoire until 11:59 AM PDT on July 2nd! - - Genception IV will give you a shot at a whole bunch of great items, but what item will you get? It's hard to say, but it's well worth the adventure to try and find out! Inside of each one of these chance items, you'll find another chance item with a whole bunch of opportunity at more great items, like Gaian Masterpiece, Jet vs Cygnus: Indecision!!, Cosplay Booth Baes, Collection Bundles, Ticket Booklet, Kin Collective, All Things Gaian Grab Bag, Aekea Theatre Expo, or even a Summer Sale 2k17 Plunder Chest! If you're particularly lucky, you might even discover a Gatcha Token Try Genception IV! 01 Find styles straight from the vault with Angelic Fashion! * - Hello, Gaians! I hope that you all are having a wonderful day and keeping cool from the heat so far. I won't keep you for long, but I saw a beautiful movie the other day, and it filled with characters in amazing outfits! It inspired me to give you all a chance at some lovely treasures! The spirit of Summer Fashion is still felt strongly in the shop, so I'd like to introduce you all to Angelic Fashion, a divine chance item just for Angel Supporters that will give you one of many lovely items! Please stop by and try it out! - - Found in Cloud 9: Spice up your wardrobe with Angelic Fashion! Grab these styles that were just released from the vault like Animu Hair, Fresh Off the Leviathan's Hook, Vinland's Yang, Sandman's Colors, Dreaming of Lovely Yuzu, Waning Kaguyahime, uwu, Divine's Trainer Gaze, Umami Drop: Kirin Maiden, Liebe's Tendrils, Morpheus' Belt, Magnificent Maleficent Legs, Umami Drop: Dragonberry, Tiniest dewy-eyed baby kitten, Umami Drop: Dreamkeeper, Umami Drop: Lil' Miss Fortune, Umami Drop: Goddess of Gaia, Forest Lights, DEM EARS, First, My Americano, Round Pokeheart Headphones or if you're the most fashionable you might find one of the Shop The Holiday Look Bundles or even an Accessory License! Get Angelic Fashion in C9! Become a subscriber! 01 Get up to 70% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! Plus, if you are an Angel Supporter, you get an extra bonus when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 30% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 11:59 PM PDT on July 1st! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Subscriber! 01 The Gift of Ruby can be found in Gaia Rewards! * - Greetings, Gaians! I hope today finds you well, we've been listening to your feedback and would like to surprise you all with birthstone flairs! With this update, we'll be bringing to you the birthstone for the month of July, also known as Gift of Ruby! This flair does not have a glow attached to them, because we know you can glow all on your own! This ruby will be in the star rewards store for the next three months! Thank you again for your continuous support and we hope you enjoy earning all of these rewards with your purchases on Gaia! - You can now find Gift of Ruby to celebrate those born in the month of July! All of your contributions to the site help us grow and support our projects so we can build a better site for all. We extend to you a heartfelt thanks for your support. See all the Rewards! Learn More! 01 Get new styles with the Summer Starter Trunk! * - Hey Gaians! Summer's here and it's the perfect time to sit by a pool on a lounge chair under a beach umbrella with a tasty drink in my paw and relax! It's the ideal season to have fun, stay chill, not worry about things, and just enjoy looking good wherever you go, you know what I mean? So, I decided to put together a trunk full of surprises for all of you to celebrate the season! Check it out! - - Open up the Summer Starter Trunk for some hot new accessories for your avatar! Give this chance item a try for a new favorite like Fresh Bikini, Fresh Trunks, A Whale Of A Time, Hip Hibiscus, Throwing Shade, Coral Coverings, or Highbeam Highlight! You could also get one of a number of brand new user-designed items, like FatalityKaz's Makeover V6 by FatalityKaz, Moonlight's Lyrics by dragonmonkey, bunbao by buwu, Meme Protector ★ by maxmallow, Summertime Sunglasses by Serafiella, Love Your 'Elf First by Kazoukei, All Eyes On You by Kazoukei, Majestic Phoenix Drop Ponytail by Jaillin, Not Amused by LexT, Elite Five's Trainer Gaze by LexT, Eh-steamed Buns by yundere, Sekaiichi Sanpatsu by yundere, Woo's Aspiring Idol Style by Woo Mee, Cunning Rogue Style by Paper Friend, Feathered Horns by Paper Friend, or Floor Tank Features by Shouburn! Get the Summer Starter Trunk! 02 New styles during the Summer Solstice & in Gaia Rewards! * - Hey Gaians! It's definitely hot over here at La Victoire! I just want to curl up by the air conditioner today. Be sure to join the Summer Solstice or visit Gaia Rewards before 11:59 AM PDT on July 8th! - - Time for the Summer Solstice! Find loads of styles like Resplendent Celestial Fortuna, Cosmos the Galactic Cerberus, SDPlus Gaian Fallen King IV, Lyra Firefly Catcher, Bloom of the Soft Breeze, Peachy Gaze, Miserable Hades, Fallen Astherie Mine Mine Mine, Xya's Lady of the Mist Locks, Fabric Family Bugs, Metal's Only Clue, Delightful Delinquit, Opulent Anonymous Messages, Salty Eyes, Queenly Chimes or the Chance Item Feature: Watermelon Peach Pop! You may be lucky enough to find Cursed Bundle, Super Weekend Sale Bundle for Him, The Dragon Queen Bundle, or the Ascended Bundle, all containing rare and valuable items! Summer Solstice! - - Don't have time to play Summer Solstice? Visit the Gaia Rewards shop to find Watermelon Peach Pop, Candy Teacher Teacher, or Aggressive Djinni Dreams and reward yourself today! Skip the chance and get yourself these uncommon items, guaranteed! You earn stars every time you spend Gaia Cash and when you purchase Pledges or Gaia Cash via PayPal and Credit card! See all the rewards! Learn More! 02 Go Gaia is out for both Android and iOS! * - Salutations, Gaians! Thank you for the support you have given us all these years. From your support, we have been able to build out our new mobile app! After much effort and lots of love, we are excited to share that Go Gaia is available for download on both the Google Play Store and the Apple App Store! - Go Gaia will enable you to take your favorite Gaia features on the go. You can make new friends and talk about the topics you love in our forums, access your inner fashionista and dress up your avatar in different outfits to showcase your personality to your friends, and keep up to date on the latest announcements! Go Gaia anywhere with ease! Download Go Gaia! Leave Feedback! Follow us on social media to get the latest updates! - 02 Get up to 80% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! Plus, if you are an Angel Supporter, you get an extra bonus when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 40% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 7:59 AM PDT on July 2nd! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Subscriber! 02 Get up to 75% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! Plus, if you are an Angel Sub, you get more when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 35% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 3:59 PM PDT on July 2nd! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Subscriber! See Your Stars! 02 A brand new Umami Drop & Plus has arrived: Lapine Danseuse! * - Hello there, Gaians! I have some pretty exciting news for all of you! See, I've got this brand new item in the shop for you all, but I figured that maybe you all might want to try out some different ways of getting this new item, so you can maximize your style with these new fashion options! The marvelous new Umami Drop: Lapine Danseuse will be at La Victoire until 9:59 AM PDT on July 6th, so be sure to stop by before then and try these new options out! Gaia-tan also has Umami Plus: Lapine Danseuse, a soulbound chance item made special just for our Angel Supporters. While this looks similar to your average Umami drop, this is actually an enhanced version! An Umami Plus has double the chances to discover the rare and spectacular recolor that you can find! So come and check out Umami Plus: Lapine Danseuse, which will be at Cloud 9 until 9:59 AM PDT on July 6th! - - Umami Drop: Lapine Danseuse is sure to satisfy your craving for new style, because you're guaranteed a great item with it! Give this chance item a try for Lapine Danseuse, or if you're lucky, you might score the rare Lapine Danseuse Classique instead! Get Umami Drop: Lapine Danseuse! - Umami Plus: Lapine Danseuse is a treat for Angel Supporters! Umami Plus is an enhanced soulbound version of an Umami Drop, now with DOUBLE the chances to receive the rare recolor! This is sure to satisfy your craving for new style, because you're guaranteed a great item with it! Give this chance item a try for Lapine Danseuse, or if you're lucky, you might score the rare Lapine Danseuse Classique instead! Get Umami Plus: Lapine Danseuse! Become a subscriber! 02 In La Victoire! Check out these styles in the Space Plunder! * - Hey Gaians! How are you celebrating World UFO day? I was thinking of taking another trip into space... a vacation in a sense! But I didn't want it to last long, I just wanted to see some sights and spend some quality time with some friends! I had some friends recently drop off some things they found in space. How did these items even get there? Stop by La Victoire to take a gander at some of the styles we have today! - - Let's celebrate our friends from beyond the heavens! Open this up to see what gifts they've brought us like Forteanagoria 9th Gen, Celestial Falling Star, Warring Stare, Eyes Without a Face, The Cute Files, Natural Timekeeper, Shiny star in the sky, Purrfect Gaze, gnorns too, Crazy Kewl Buns, Shy Alien Stare, Sherbert Timekeeper, Yin Yang Ninja Band, Excited Alien Stare! If you discover the biggest plunder, you might find a whole lot of items within a Chance Pass from 2015, Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2015 or the Plus Pack, a Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2016 or the Plus Pack, or a Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2017 or the Plus Pack! Get Space Plunder! 02 New Deal! Check out this World UFO Day Bundle! * - Good afternoon Gaians! I just woke up from my afternoon nap! Cygnus decided to rush over and wake me up because he heard a loud crash in my room, then some beeping! Can you believe it, he thought a whole UFO crashed in my room... but in reality... I dropped my G-Phone while I was sleeping and some advertisement for some movie was playing... - - Celebrate World UFO Day with this deal of a Bundle! This is PACKED with styles and contains: To the Waning Moon!, Planet X, Bright Extraterrestrial Waffles, Ace Extraterrestrial Aesthetic, CMYK Extraterrestrial Aesthetic, Lucky Extraterrestrial Waffles, Pure Interstellar Invaders, Elusive Ancient Visitor, Jelly Mine Mine Mine, Fallen Astherie Mine Mine Mine, and Bow Bunch! Get World UFO Day Bundle! 02 The Sparkling Box of Bundles is back! * - Hey Gaians! Remember that one time a long while back when I put a bunch of boxes inside of a bigger box and was climbing through them all? It's okay if you don't, but I sure remember it, and it was a ton of fun! Anyway, the reason I bring it up now is because I have a whole bunch of boxes here that I need to inspect for quality assurance, and I could really use your help opening them all up so I can get on with my inspection! You know, for work purposes only. I'm definitely not going to take a nap in each one of these boxes, I promise. Just be sure to stop by and check them out before 11:59 AM PDT on July 3rd, because after that they'll be leaving the shop! - - The Sparkling Box of Bundles contains a whole bunch of surprises! Every box has a bundle inside featuring fabulous favorites, so give one a try for a bundle like the Summer Dreams Bundle, The Luckiest Catch Dreamy Bundle, Destination Date Independent Bundle, Monthly Unraveling Ethereal Bundle, Coldest Desires Miserable Bundle, Pet Purradise Opalescent Bundle, Mistletones Starry Bundle, Winter Hairball Vicious Demon Bundle, December 2k17 Party Favors! If you're particularly lucky, you might even discover the Mighty Win Gaia Bundle! Try the Sparkling Box of Bundles! 02 Get up to 70% Bonus GCash! Angels get an extra 35%! * - Salutations, Gaians! Here's a bonus sale for you! If you missed our earlier bonus sale, don't worry, we got you! If you are an Angel Supporter, you get an extra bonus when you buy now! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase $5 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 30% Bonus Gaia Cash with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though because this special sale will only be available until 11:59 PM PDT on July 2nd! - If you're an Angel Supporter, we have a special deal for you too! Not only will your additional bonuses from your perks stack on top of this current deal, but we have an additional 35% added on stacked on top of all of this! All purchases are rewarded with stars, so check out the deals we have today: - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! Become a Supporter!